Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Skates16
Summary: The crowd was tearing us apart, so in an effort to stick together, I shoved people out my way to get to him. In turn, they shoved me right into his arms. That's when things changed. Moliver, one-shot.


_First I would like to apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistake in this. I haven't really gone back to edit it, I started writing it at 2 in the morning and it is almost 2 hours later from when I started. Meaning it's almost 4 in the morning, I don't want to go back and find mistakes and fix them but I want to post this NOW. And even if I did go back and edit, I wouldn't do a good job on the fact that it is late... and I haven't slept yet. ANYWAYS, Moliver-ish type story! YAY! I have NO IDEA if it makes sense and will fit in with current events with the HM world, because I stopped watching a while back... mean since the end of season 2. AH HA! Now before I type something else that will make me look like a nutcase, let's move along! _

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**_  
_

Miley sighed as she read through the huge email Lilly had just sent her. It was very detailed about everything that was going on in her life that past month that they had been apart. Sure, she was having fun in college; classes were boring without her and blah blah. She was trying out for cheerleading again here, though she may take up soccer. She wanted Miley's opinion on that.

Then there was a whole paragraph dedicated to Oliver and how he came to visit her a week ago. He was pretty tied up with his band and they were successful enough for Oliver to not go to college. But Miley had no idea what he was doing, because she hadn't spoken or heard from HIM in two months. She skipped Lilly's gushing over her boyfriend and went straight to the end of the email.

'_Miley, is there something up with you and Oliver? I mean he won't talk to me about you or anything and I have to know if you guys fought or something. I don't want us to break apart like this, just because we're all living on different states now and everything. How's it going in New York? Saw your dad over the weekend when I came home, says he's going out to visit you this weekend. But that's the least of our problems. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH OLIVER!_

_Missing you loads! Lils._'

Miley quickly blinked back the tears that were going to escape her. She couldn't let this upset her, not in the least. But it did, because Lilly was making one thing blatantly obvious; he didn't care. She should have gotten the message when after a month she heard nothing. Visiting Lilly was torture, knowing she could never tell her the truth. Lilly would hate her and demand an explanation.

But here was the thing, Miley had none.

Right now she was hiding out in New York, where she was attending NYU. She only chose this because it was the other side of the country and was away from Lilly and Oliver, when he visited. Her dad didn't like this idea, but it wasn't that big of a deal. Hannah had made an announcement stating she was taking a break for a year. This would give Miley time to re-evaluate her life and she was also thinking that when Hannah makes her big comeback, she won't have to wear the wig. Because then she'd come out and show them it's actually her, Miley Stewart.

Coming back to the immediate crisis, Miley hit respond to Lilly's email and started typing.

'_Hey Lilly!_

_I'm missing you too, much more than you know! Oh, Oliver. Well you know how before I left for New York, we had that farewell party that went from the three of us to practically everyone in our entire graduating class? Well, Oliver and I kind of did something and…_'

Miley stopped typing and then erased everything. She sent a reply saying she'd gotten Lilly's email, but was too tired to reply right now but she would get an answer as soon as Miley was up the following day. She hoped Lilly would accept this and not think anything was wrong with Miley. If, however, Lilly decided to phone her and start asking questions, she will realise Miley is lying about something. Or withholding vital information.

Instead Miley shut her laptop down and walked over to her bed, lying down on it and looking up at the ceiling. How had her life gone from being great to spiralling down in the space of two months?

And since Lilly brought up Oliver, that party and all memories involved with it came back and she groaned, knowing she was going to have dreams about it again. But the memories just kept hitting her harder and harder.

"_Hey Miley!" Oliver shouted over the loud music, pulling her out of the kitchen. They were at Lilly's house, in which they were going to have a small party to celebrate going to college in a weeks time, but for some reason more people from their senior class showed up and soon a full blown party was underway._

"_Hey, I've been looking for Lilly." Miley shouted back to him. Oliver then stopped, looking for the best way to get through the crowd, but everyone was crammed in Lilly's lounge, where the dance floor was then considered. Miley had a feeling that Lilly's mom was going to kill her when she got home the following morning._

"_What?" Oliver said, not hearing what Miley said, but she just shook her head. Instead she took Oliver's hand and…_

"NO!" Miley shouted, burying her face in her pillow. She didn't want to remember this, not ever. Her memories could just go away from her, right now. But the scene was still playing out in her mind.

_Miley led Oliver into the sea of dancing people. She was going to push and shove her way through these people, because on the other side was where Lilly's bedroom and most definitely where their missing friend would be, freaking out about this party. Also most likely trying to figure out how the hell everyone got here and knew about this small party._

_Pretty much all three of them were putting their money on Jackson, who had been bored lately and was the only other person besides the three of them who knew what was going on at Lilly's house._

"_Miley, I don't think this was a good idea." She heard Oliver say as she then got stuck. There were about two people in-between her and Oliver now, but they maintained their hold on each other. And because more people were trying to push them apart, Miley had to force people out of her way so she could get back to Oliver so they didn't lose each other._

_Only instead she got pushed right into his arms. Oh Miley had hugged Oliver millions of times before, but never in her life was she pushed into his arms, much less pushed up against him with no room for her to escape from this embrace she had been thrust into unwillingly. However, looking up at Oliver, something happened. For a moment her breath was caught in her throat and a thought dashed across her mind that was ridiculous and preposterous. _

_Kiss him…_

_Never in all the years that Miley had known Oliver had this thought EVER crossed her mind. Oh sure, there have been times when the topic of the two being romantically involved, even kissing, had come up. But she was never the one who brought it up and the idea had always repulsed her._

_Well, that was because back then they were kids. Oliver was the dorky best friend she had and she didn't feel anything for him. But now they were older, he was taken and right now Miley could not deny it any longer. Oliver is HOT and right now, she could feel how buff he'd become over the past year…_

_But he's TAKEN. By her best friend. Her best friend LILLY! Though this still didn't stop her from imagining kissing him._

"Stop, stop!" Miley groaned, throwing her pillow away and sitting up in her bed. Think of something else, some other memory that doesn't involve Oliver or Lilly…

This was an impossible feat as every single memory she had could lead back to her two best friends and this memory of that night. What was bad was everything she felt was coming back too…

"_We should stick together in this crowd." Miley found herself saying, taking her eyes off of Oliver's lips and then looking into his eyes instead. Oliver nodded, but then the people dancing around them started pushing Miley out of Oliver's arms as the two weren't moving at all. Realising that letting her being swept into the crowd would mean losing her, Oliver wrapped his arms around Miley and pulled her back to him, holding onto her as tightly as he could._

_Miley found her head spinning now and she started praying that the two of them would get out this awkward position pretty soon. Oliver had started moving towards Lilly's room, still holding onto Miley as tightly as he could. Miley, in turn, wrapped her own arms around Oliver to make sure the crowd didn't overpower him._

_He paused when the two had reached the centre of the bodies and looked over at her. Miley was silently freaking out, trying to figure out why he'd suddenly stopped making his way to safety._

"_Miley, will you hate me tomorrow?"_

"_What, why?" She asked, confused._

"_Because I want to… I want to do something I've wanted to do for a long time." He admitted. Miley was so confused at that point that she could not think of what he was referring to. The first thing she thought Oliver was talking about was dancing in the middle of a crowd or something. But oh no, he made it very clear what it was that he wanted to do._

_So when Miley opened her mouth to ask exactly what it was that was going to make her mad, Oliver stopped her completely by covering her mouth with hers._

_You know how in the movies, they describe how kisses are magical and you see fire works and you feel all happy and stuff? Miley knew most of that was just lies, but that when you kissed someone you truly loved you did feel it; it moves your heart. That was what it was like with Jake… well, in the beginning of their relationship anyways. _

_With Oliver… it was something similar. Initially she was shocked that he did that and was going to bring up her hand to slap him, but didn't. Because then her mind was filled with how soft Oliver's lips were against hers and how nice he smelled to her._

_Pretty soon Miley was kissing Oliver back and things were slowly getting out of hand, for both of them. For Miley she was finding herself falling for her best friend's boyfriend… who was also one of her best friends. AND SHE WAS KISSING HIM!_

_At this realization, Miley broke away from him and stood there, eyes wide. Oliver looked on, confused. She didn't know if it was because she broke away or because of the kiss. Miley put a hand to her lips that were still tingling._

"_Miley…" Oliver started, but then because the two had let go of one another, he got swept away in the crowd. Miley watched as Oliver was then pushed and ended up at the right destination: Lilly's room. He called out to her, but she turned and went in the opposite direction, heading for the front door. Once out of the crowd she turned to see Oliver was now standing with Lilly, the two of them searching the crowd for her._

_Oliver spotted her on the other side. Miley turned around and ran._

Miley slowly opened her eyes, having closed them when she gave up. The memory was gone now, she'd relived it and found herself crying about it all over again. How could he do that to her? To Lilly? How could he kiss Miley, but still be going out with Lilly? It just confused her as to what Oliver was thinking.

What confused her more was her feelings about the situation. She couldn't deny it, somehow along the way Miley had fallen for Oliver. Denying it for years when people thought they were or should hook up, he and Lilly found each other in the end. And she was happy for them, she would just find her own guy here in New York.

Only Miley kept finding herself denying any dates with guys, on account of her still wanting Oliver.

Gosh, she had to get over herself.

Miley picked up the pillow she had thrown and got under the sheet of her bed. Tomorrow was another day, which would be free of Oliver.

_xXxXx_

Oliver was glad to be home and sleeping in a proper bed. The band had been on tour for a month now and they were having a short break before they would tour towns in California instead. This meant he could spend time with his girlfriend, however she kept bringing up Miley and how worried she was about her.

"Lilly, I'm sure Miley is fine." Oliver said, putting an arm around her.

"Why aren't you two talking though?"

"It's between me and Miley, but don't worry. We'll work it out."

"It's been two months!"

"I know, but I've been away most of that time. Hey, I may fly out to New York to see specially and work this whole thing out."

"Why can't you tell me what happened?" Lilly asked, looking up at her boyfriend. Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"I told you, it's between the two of us."

Lilly sighed and rested her head on Oliver's shoulder. "Yeah, alright."

Oliver smiled down at her, and then returned his gaze to the ocean. This beach was where it all fell apart for them… or mainly, for Oliver…

"_Miley!"  
_

"_Go away Oliver."_

"_I'm sorry for what I did." He said, catching up to her. He knew that Miley, being upset, would come down to the beach instead of heading straight home. This left Lilly to chase everyone out of her house._

"_Then why did you do it?" She asked, back turned towards him. Oliver rested a hand on Miley's shoulder and felt her tense. He quickly drew his hand away._

"_I told you, it was something I've wanted to do for the longest time. Miley, I like you, I've always liked you. Maybe not love yet, but…."_

"_Oliver, just stop there." She said, turning around to face him now. "Don't say anything more, because this will never happen between the two of us. You're with Lilly, you can't possibly love me."_

"_I loved Hannah and she was you." He stated._

"_Oliver, we can never be together. Even if you broke up with Lilly, we can't. Because then you'll be her ex and best friends don't date each other's exs."_

"_No, Miley, I mean-"_

"_Oliver, making it harder than this should be won't help anyone." Miley said, tears in her eyes. "It was a mistake, the kiss meant nothing to us. You're with Lilly, not me. And we won't mention this to her because it will break her heart."_

_We were then silent for a moment, Miley staring and waiting for a response from Oliver. Eventually he nodded in agreement and Miley let out the breath she had been holding._

"_Thank you."_

_And with that, she left. _

He'd watched her leave him, never turning around to look at him. It was the last time they had ever been alone and he understood why. She was scared that being alone with him would lead to something. That was also why she hadn't kept in contact.

But as she left him, he'd muttered four words that were lost in the wind. "I love you, Miley."

"Hhm, what did you say?"

"I love you Lilly." Oliver said and kissed the top of his girlfriend's head.

* * *

_I WAS going to make it a happy ending, or somewhat happy, but that didn't happen. And yes, it's named after a Kelly Clarkson song, but that was because I was like, 'Alright, next song that comes on I will base a one-shot on' and that is what has happened. So yay, I can still write Moliver! :D And now I am going to get some sleep before I became a nutcase when I get up in 4 hours time..._


End file.
